Patent application DE 10 2013 221 696 A1 is known from the prior art, for example. This document relates to a method for determining a vertical profile of a street ahead of a vehicle. The method here includes a step of importing a motion path of an object provided by an image sensor, wherein the motion path is imported as a plurality of images, and importing at least one parameter relating to the object from a parameter sensor that is independent of the image sensor. Moreover, the method includes a step of determining the vertical profile of the street ahead of the vehicle using at least one vertical position of the object in the image and the parameter in order to identify the vertical profile of the street ahead of the vehicle.
For different driving maneuvers, such as for automated parking (HAP—highly automated parking), an incline detection is also necessary so that the vehicle can be positioned and in accordance parked with the available retaining forces of the automated parking brake. The incline is usually detected by means of an acceleration sensor, which is typically incorporated into the braking control unit (ABS/ESP), airbag control device or stand-alone. Alternative concepts for determining the incline are sought and developed within the scope of developing driving functions for automated parking/driving.